Charmed Sailor
by Skids199
Summary: NEW AT THIS. The scouts and Darien finds out that Serena has kept a secret from them, and why is this new girl so obsess with Darien


Charmed Sailor

_Summary: the scout and Darien finds out that Serena has a secret that she kept from them and who the heck is this girl and why is she obsess with Darien New at it so bear with me_

_Author Note: I don't own sailor moon except Cameron and Scarlet also __OOC_

_Italic = Flash Backs / Thoughts / Memories / Dream_

Normal = Talking

Remember: New at this :D

Charmed Sailor

Chapter One

-O-

_Memory_

"_Cameron I know you took it!" A blond 15 year old came running down the spiral stairs and jumping of as soon as she sees the last two steps at the same time a 14 year old girl popped out and slowly walked towards her older sister with a sincere look but she knew better. Cameron's hair was a brown bobbed hair with a full fringe matching her curious green eyes, she wore a long white top that reaches to her mid- thigh she also wore a cardigan that also reached her mid-thigh. Her black skinny jeans fit perfectly at her long fit legs._

"_What are you talking about sis?" Cameron asked leaning at the arched door that lead to the living room._

"_Oh don't give me that crap!" Serena replied trying to calm her at the same time but was unsuccessful. At the same time another 15 year old girl came into the living room wondering what her younger and older sister are arguing about now. Her hair was long and layered with black hair extension; she wore black thin glasses that you can still see her blue ocean eyes. She wore a yellow sundress that reaches just above her knee with different colored flowers at the end of her left side; she also had a matching necklace wrapped around her neck._

"_What is going on now?" Scarlet asked shaking her head lightly._

"_Cameron took the book of spells outside the house!" _(A/N Cant think of any name :/ )_ Serena yelled, at that point Scarlet looked at Cameron with daggering eyes. Cameron took a big breath and got ready for whatever it is._

"_Camz you know the books we keep in the attic has to stay inside the house we can't take it outside what happens if someone finds it and use it against us." Scarlet said with a hint of coldness in her voice._

"_Look I don't have the book of..." but trailed off as she looked into her bag and her eyes landed on a black book with red trimming with a italic writing, she slowly took it out and looked at her sisters with honest eyes._

"_I didn't know I took it I swear!" She panicked when she meet Scarlets daggering blue eyes. Before Scarlet could do anything Serena stepped in with calm face and full of trust._

"_Its ok but makes sure it doesn't happen again." Serena said with a smile on her face "Go upstairs and put it back"_

"_Wait how did you know I took it?"_

"_Would you believe me if I said a cat told me?" Serena replied with a smile_

"_Since things aren't normal, I would say yes"_

_Cameron smiled back and ran upstairs to put the book back once she was out of sight Scarlet looked at Serena._

"_You know you shouldn't be too soft, she needs to learn how to be more responsible." Scarlet started _

"_I know that but that was an honest mistake she will learn from it." With that she walked off leaving scarlet._

-O-

"Sere anyone home!" Mina waved her hand in front of Serena's face soon I came back into reality

"Of course she's not home she's out here with us." Rei replied rolling her eyes

The group had decided that they needed some relaxation time together, so they decided to have a picnic in the park they choose a shady green tree along side the river, after their little picnic they would go back to Serena's house and have a sleepover since her parents are away for the weekend.

Ignoring Rei's remark she looked at Mina and replied with a smile "Yea sorry about that just remembering something."

"Mind if you tell us." Rei asked

She thought for a second, she hadn't told them about her sisters since they first meet she had kept it a secret even though she trust them this was different. She only shook her head and replied "Come on lets take some pictures its such a nice day!" She said as she jumped up from her spot and grabbed her pink camera and a video cam (_A/N: you know it's like a camera but a video camera as well) _

They had taken random videos and photos one of the photos where all of them lying down on the grass into a semi-circle pulling silly faces. Another one was when the four girls were lining up behind them was the calm river I thought it was a amazing part to take a picture but she didn't know that it was on video after a few seconds of standing there waiting for the flash nothing came Serena starts to wonder and looked at the screen, at the same time a bee buzzed its way to Mina who screamed and grabbed Rei and both fell into the water, the other girls laughed at the sight who in return Mina and Rei gave each other a knowing smirk and grabbed the other twos feet and dragged them into the cold water Serena couldn't take anymore and fell on her knees laughing to death. Once there little fun was over it was getting late so they decided to go back to Serena's place and have a sleepover.

"Sere what about your brother?" Mina asked as they entered her warm living room.

"Oh he's going to stay over his friends he said that he don't want to stay with girls all night." Serena replied with a giggle

"Well in that case why don't we sleep in the living room since it is bigger and plus we have the TV." Ami suggested, the rest of the girls nodded and started to set it all up.

Rei and Lita had gone to the kitchen to set up the junk food they had prepared.

Mina, Ami and Serena went upstairs and looked for anything that they will need while Mina and I went through Serena's DVDs. Serena grabbed her pink blanket and a light pink pillow of her bed but as she dragged her pillow and blanket a black book fell, her blue eyes went wide she mumbled something about putting the book under the blanket was a bad idea and hid the black blue trimmed book underneath the bed.

"Serena you ready!" Mina shouted from downstairs, she hadn't notice that she was the only one left in the room.

"Yea I'm coming!" she replied taking one last look under her bed, closed the door and made her way downstairs

-O-

_Dream_

"_Just try again Camz I know you can do it." Serena said with a gentle smile, she had told Cameron to practice try and get a premonitions and try to make it last longer that usual._

_Cameron took a deep breath and tried to do it again this time she succeeded her green eyes shot open with a wide smile on her face._

"_I did it!" Cameron jumped in the air and hugged her older sis._

"_Well done Cammy, here you go." Serena then gave her the key to her car and with that she took it off her and ran downstairs. As soon as she was out of sight scarlet came into view._

_Serena looked at her younger sister and smiled as she packed away the equipments._

"_What was that about?" Scarlet asked as she leaned on the door frame._

"_She just learnt how to make her premonitions a lot longer than usual." She replied with a smile as she turned towards her she saw a blank look on her sisters face._

"_What's wrong?" _

"_I'm just thinking how much our power has advanced and change."_

"_And that's a bad thing?" She chuckled_

"_Both yes and no." With the reply of Scarlet Serena looked at her sister with a questionable look_

"_Scarlet you know we have to keep up with up with these powers and plus we can handle them." Serena did the same position her sister was in except she was leaning on the table._

"_I know that but have you notice that our powers has gone off the scale, like more… dangerous." Scarlet said picking her words as she continued "Remember when we first had these powers it was just simple, you moving objects, I freeze time and Camz can see what is going to happen in the present. And now not only you can move objects but you can read minds and see dreams, Camz can travel through her premonitions and my powers have grown from freezing one thing to all and I can control people." Scarlet said_

_Serena on the other hand looked at her with a frown. "Are you scared?" Scarlet snapped her head towards her sister with a frown "No." With that she walked out the room. While Serena was there left and turned to look at the window. _

Change dream

"_Scarlet leave her alone! She already had too much worries and you're just adding them on!" Serena yelled as she cuddled her younger sister into her arms who was sobbing uncontrollably._

"_She needs to know how to control her powers she nearly KILLED someone with it!" Scarlet yelled back as she snatched Cameron and thrown her on the floor, Serena couldn't take it anymore she moved her head side ways this caused Scarlet to move left and landed on the steps of the stairs and stared at her sister with murderous eyes._

"_You need to control yourself! If you keep this up one of us will end up destroying this family!" Serena yelled before walking up to Cameron and hugging her again. Everything went silent in the house for the next week no-one talked to each other they would sit down in dinner and ate in silent, and if there is a problem they would still work with each other but that's it. Soon Serena can't take it she walked up to the kitchen finding Scarlet cooking with her back turned to her._

"_We need to talk." Serena said with a stern and serious voice. Scarlet stopped her cutting and froze but turned around anyway looking at Serena with emotionless eyes._

"_Fine we'll talk." Scarlet replied._

"_Look I know that Camz-" Serena was cut by Scarlets emotionless eyes to ranging blue._

"_Look I know you care about her more than I so can we just leave it to that." With that Scarlet turned around and continued her work._

"_I care about both of you I know I should have been sterner at her because of her actions but at the end she did control it right." Scarlet turned again to look at Serena. She spoke but more gentle._

"_I know but would she have controlled it if I hadn't control her body and you trying to calm down her with your mind. I'm just sca_-" (A/N Scared if you are wondering what she is about to say)_ Scarlet stopped there she never was the one who tells her feelings unless it's her sisters she would always remain cold towards people who she doesn't trust, she does trust her sisters with everything but still._

_Serena caught on what she was going to say she went up to Scarlet and gave her a hug which she froze but reluctantly hugged her back._

"_Scarlet everyone gets scared once in a while excpetualy us since we fight day by day not knowing what they are sometimes. We can go through this together." Serena's kinds words always made it through Scarlet, she smiled._

-O-

Hey so what you think? Please review and give me some thoughts and ideas oh by the way I'm no good with criticism so be nice :D


End file.
